pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krwawe Oczy
Słyszałeś na pewno dziwne dźwięki w swoim domu. Najpewniej nie zwracasz na nie uwagi, lub próbujesz je ignorować wmawiając że to nic takiego. Dajmy na przykład schody. Skrzypią, co oznacza że ktoś po nich wchodzi, a ty jesteś sam w domu. Ignorujesz to nie myśląc o twojej lekkomyślności w tej chwili... „Każdej akcji towarzyszy reakcja”... Ktoś musiał nacisnąć na schodek, aby wywołać reakcję skrzypnięcia, lecz nikogo tam nie ma... Jak wyjaśni to twój mózg? Czemu w takiej chwili czujesz się zagrożony? Człowiek się nie obawia samego siebie, tylko tego czego nie rozumie. Pozwól mi opowiedzieć historię, nawet legendę o „Krwawych Oczach”, od ciebie zależy czy chcesz odsłonić kawałeczek prawdy, co się dzieję wśród nas... Zaczęło się wszystko od tego, że pewna rodzina żydów została brutalnie zamordowała przez Nazistów parę lat temu. Ich oczy zostały wydrapane, a skóra na twarzy podpalona zapalniczką. Ręce były powyginane w taki sposób, że wyglądały by jakby tańczyły. Od ucha do ucha wiódł wycięty uśmiech, a na czole swastyka. Urocze. Lubię takie szczegółowy opisy, a ty? Kto dopuścił do ich śmierci? Kim byli winny? Każdemu z was chodzą takie pytania po głowie, nie różnimy się od siebie wieloma cechami. Dom został odnowiony, kupiono nowe meble i wystawiono dom na licytację za śmieszne pieniądze. Odbyło to się 9 lipca 1988 roku i przyszło tylko 3 osoby. Wygrał Amerykanin, lecz krótko przed przyjazdem do domu popełnij brutalne samobójstwo. Wyrwał paznokcie i palcami wydrapał gałki oczne. Urocze. Dom kilka lat był opuszczony, aż do roku 2014. Pewna szczęśliwa rodzinka z dwojgiem uroczych dzieci wprowadziła się do tego domu. Najśmieszniejsze, że każdy przetrwał, nie wliczając załamań psychicznych i złego stanu fizycznego. To było 9 lipca. Starszy syn, Jake bardzo chciał się udać do piwnicy. Wiedział że tam pójdzie, widział siebie w snach który idzie do piwnicy, i... Właśnie i...nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że nie wie co będzie dalej. Piwnica była opuszczoną salą do zabijania więźniów podczas II W.Ś. Młodszy syn, George, od wielu lat słyszał skrobanie dochodzące z piwnicy. Było głośne, bał się. Zdarzało się że nie mógł spać nocami, bo skrobanie było coraz bardziej głośne i bliższe jemu. W ciągu pół roku słyszał zawsze o godzinie, 2:39 skrobanie do swoich drzwi. Bał się je otworzyć, ponoć tylko on miał taki „mały” problem.... Kilka dni temu, rodzina wyjechała na weekend. Dzieci zostały same. Przez 2 dni nie jadły, nie rozmawiały, nie załatwiały swych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Rodzice mieli wesołą niespodziankę, widząc swoje zastraszone uciechy w kącie pokoju młodszego syna...byli wystraszeni, bo nie rozumieli tego co ich otacza... To nawet zabawne prawda? Hah, może dla ciebie nie... Dzieci ledwo co mogły opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim i straciły przytomność. Nie mówiły nic, tylko jedno słowo: „Nie chcę tego widzieć”... Rodzice jeździli do psychologów, ale nawet oni nie mogli postawić pewną diagnozę. Wczoraj doszło do ciekawej rzeczy... Dzieci wyrwały paznokcie i wydrapały paluszkami oczka.... krwią wymazały schodki do piwnicy gdzie odnaleźli ich rodzice... I tutaj rodzi się pytanie... Co widziały te dzieci?.. Krótko po tym, rodzice podzielili ich los... To nawet zabawne, że tylko oni przetrwali i są w makabrycznym stanie psychicznym, jak i fizycznym. Gdy tam byłem, zobaczyłem to. To nie było straszne, tylko zabawne. Przez tyle lat nawet nie podejrzewać. Zgadłeś kim jestem? Cieszę się. Kategoria:Opowiadania